City of Love
City of Love is the fifth uncut song in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". It is performed by Isabella as she tries to persuade Phineas to relax with her and enjoy their stay in Paris. The number starts out with a sense of optimism, but as it becomes apparent that Isabella's efforts to share a romantic moment with Phineas are in vain, sinks into a dull and gloomy tone. This song was voted #6 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne. Lyrics Isabella: So, Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love? Phineas: I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts... '' '''Isabella': Oh, you're just too stressed! You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it. We could share a crêpe sucrée At this Parisian café Phineas: Huh, that awning could be used as a sail! Or, you know, a parachute, depending on how things go. Isabella: Take a break and smell these flowers Underneath the Eiffel Tower Phineas: I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy. Isabella: Oh, Phineas... Won't you share a crème brûlée with me? Phineas: Hey! Look at that nifty little blow torch! Isabella: How perfect could this be In the City of Love? Couples: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love Ferb: (In the City of Love) Isabella: We could try some fancy cheese Or peruse the galleries Phineas: I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel. Isabella: Isn't this a perfect day? How do I look in this beret? Phineas: Oh, that reminds me! We might need helmets. Isabella: Oh, how can he not feel the same way When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées In the City of Love? Lady: (In the City of Love) Couples: In the City of Love Isabella: I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime" But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane In the City of Love Artist: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love (in the City of Love) In the City of Love.... (in the City of Love) Gallery |name= }} Background information *First song in which Isabella is the main singer. *A crêpe sucrée is a sweetened dessert similar to a pancake. *A crème brûlée is a dessert made of custard and caramelized sugar. The sugar is often caramelized with a small torch shortly before serving. *The only difference between the broadcast version and the soundtrack version is that Ferb nor the painter sing in the soundtrack, and were replaced by the usual chorus voices. *Champs-Élysées is a famous street in Paris. The Arc de Triomphe can be seen in the background, a famous landmark on this street. *"Ma chérie, je t'aime" translates to English as "My darling, I love you." **'Nitpicker's Guide:' Je t'aime properly rhymes with the letter M, not plane. **Additionally, the form Phineas would use in this hypothetical situation is "Mon cherie," as "mon" is the masculine form of "ma" and Phineas is a boy. *"We could try some fancy cheese" is a reference to France being famous for its cheeses. *A Beret is a traditional hat associated with France. It is also the type of hat Isabella and the Fireside Girls (except Melissa) wear as part of their uniform. *The background colors go from bright to muted as well as hearts and broken hearts throughout the song, perhaps to reflect how Isabella is feeling as the song goes on. *A mime can be seen in two scenes releasing a red balloon into the air, possibly paying homage to the popular French short film, Le Ballon Rouge ''(English: ''The Red Balloon). Another mime is seen just before Follow the Sun is sung. It is unknown if they are the same mime. *The scene where Vanessa drives Ferb on a motorcycle is similar to a scene in Ratatouille, when Colette and Linguini were driving romantically through the streets of Paris. *Ferb's line, "In The City of Love," was sung in a low voice. It is similar to Ferb's line in Gitchee Gitchee Goo, "Baby, baby, baby," because it was also a low note. *After the painter shows his painting to Isabella, Phineas stares at the famous Parisian cabaret, "Le Moulin Rouge". *''Fromagerie'' is incorrectly spelled as Fromageria on a shop window. * Isabella mentions the Eiffel Tower, a possible nod to the Phineas and Ferb Theme. It was seen for real in "Rollercoaster" and as a hologram and for real in "Not Phineas and Ferb". * Phineas mentions a blowtorch, like he also did in "Rollercoaster" and "No More Bunny Business". * This is the 6th song Isabella has at least one solo singing line. The others are In the Mall, S'Winter, Ballad of Badbeard, Where Did We Go Wrong?, and Danville for Niceness. * Fifth time a mime shows up ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Cheer Up Candace", "Picture This"). Also, just before this song is sung, a mime can be seen at Jeremy's hotel. * First time Isabella has sung about Phineas. Second time it's in What'cha Doin'? *The painter is seen again in Give Up in the Season 3 episode "Last Train to Bustville". *An instrumental of this song is heard in "Buford Confidential" while Buford Van Stomm is walking with Brigitte in Paris, France. *This song was nominated for the 2nd Cliptastic Countdown. Errors *At the beginning of the last verse when Phineas and Isabella approach the fountain, Isabella is suddenly smiling despite being upset and sad. She is frowning again in the next shot. *When Isabella is finishing singing the lines "...underneath the Eiffel Tower" and "...or peruse the galleries" her mouth isn't open. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Bobby Gaylor *Michael Culross, Jr. BMI Work #11885887 Category:Songs Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Season 2 songs Category:Special episode songs Continuity None. See Also *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Season 2 songs Category:Special episode songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob